The field of the disclosure relates generally to gas bearing assemblies, and more particularly, to gas bearings having integrally formed components.
Conventional turbomachines possess rotor assemblies that include shafts, compressor impellers, turbines, couplings, sealing packs and other elements required for optimal operation under given operating conditions. These rotor assemblies have a mass generating a constant static force due to gravity, and also generate a dynamic force due to imbalances in the rotor assembly during operation. Other static forces can be generated from geared turbomachinery. Such turbomachines include bearings to sustain and support these forces while permitting rotation of the rotor assembly.
At least some known rotary machines use gas bearings where a non-oil lubricated bearing is desired. However, the inventors have observed that some gas bearings, particularly gas bearings that have been adapted for use in full-scale turbomachinery, typically require a substantial number of assembled components to provide the necessary functionality to meet dynamic loading requirements. Such a high number of components introduce high complexity, cost, and weight to the gas bearing, thereby limiting potential applications especially in aerospace turbomachinery where weight reduction is paramount. Moreover, the high number of components increases a size of the gas bearing without providing additional functionality, thereby preventing the gas bearing form being utilized within space limited locations throughout the turbomachinery such as aircraft engines.
Therefore, the inventors have provided an improved gas bearing having integrally formed components.